CRASH!
by shade8
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are at a common make out spot when an oncoming vehicle hits their car. See what happens during their recovery together. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 CRASH!

**Summary: **Shikamaru and Temari are at a common make out spot when an oncoming vehicle hits their car. See what happens during their recovery together. Rated M for future chapters.

**Shade8:** I don't like the summary but it's the best I can do so just deal with it. Oh also Shikamaru is like 20 so that makes Temari like 23. Ok on with the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing this so this is the only time I'll say it. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But honestly if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**CHAPTER 1 CRASH!**

Shikamaru and Temari have been going out for a long time and it's well known by everyone that they are going to be engaged soon.

One night the couple goes out for dinner and a movie. Afterwards they drive to the common make out spot on the outskirts of Konoha, over looking a small but rocky cliff.

Shikamaru drives into the secluded parking lot noting the existence of some of his friends' cars. He parks his car directly across from the entrance to the parking lot. This regular spot of theirs has the best view of Konoha and they've been visiting it every Saturday night for the past three years.

As Shikamaru turns of the ignition Temari unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over to kiss Shikamaru, who is in the process of taking off his own seatbelt.

While unknown to the group of intimate couples enjoying themselves in the parking lot that two of their lives are about to be changed forever. As the driver to a large tractor-trailer falls asleep at the wheel and heads straight towards the entrance of the parking lot.

By now Temari is sitting on Shikamaru's lap and they are locked in a passionate kiss when they finally pull apart for air. Shikamaru, trying to unbutton Temari's top while she attempts to catch her breath, notices a bright reflection in the rear view mirror.

He turns around to see headlights heading straight for them just as Temari starts to scream.

Thinking fast Shikamaru grabs the horrified Temari and switches places with her, shielding her with his own body. And then . . .

**CRASH!**

They're hurled into the windshield and the car is vaulted over the protective railing. The car is sent hurdling down the rocky cliff flipping and spinning off every rock and boulder. After the longest seconds of the young couple's life, the car comes to a screeching halt upside-down at the bottom of the cliff.

With the last bit of energy he has left despite many painful wounds and the numbness slowly creeping over his body Shikamaru proceeds to find Temari in the wreckage.

And there she is less than ten feet away bruised, bleeding, but breathing. The wounded Shikamaru climbs out of the car and makes his way to his injured girlfriend.

To his great relief he finds her awake. Kneeling down he grabs her hand and whispers into her ear.

" Everything's going to be ok"

" I love you," she whispers back.

They loose consciousness in each other's arm to the sound of sirens.

**Shade8:**I know its short and it probably sucks but that's the first chapter. I'm not going to beg you for reviews but they will be highly appreciated. The second chapter will come out in about a week if any one wants to read. (I won't blame you if you don't) Also the story takes place in Konoho but there is more technology like cars.


	2. Chapter 2 PLEASE WAKE UP

Shade8: Here's the second chapter

**Shade8:** Here's the second chapter. Thanxs to all those who reviewed, which is no one, so I'm changing my approach. Please review! You people make me feel like a total failure. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

CHAPTER 2 PLEASE WAKE UP

Shikamaru opens his eyes to see the ceiling of the familiar Konoha Hospital. He turns his head slightly to see the worried looks of his teammates looking down at him.

" He's awake!" A relieved Ino screams as she moves forward to hug him.

She's quickly caught by Choji.

" Ino the nurse told us not to touch him." He scolds wisely, while smiling at Shikamaru who smirks back.

" How long was I asleep for?" Shikamaru asks as while he pushes himself up to a sitting position but is pushed back down do to the sharp pain in his side.

" Hm, about three or four days. You know you broke a few ribs you shouldn't be moving around too much."

" Tch, troublesome" He mumbles as he moves onto his side to gaze out the window at the clouds wondering, _I wonder if Temari is ok. _Just as the thought finished he noticed for the first time Gaara and Kankuro sitting at the far side of the room just barley hidden behind a curtain.

Shiikamaru sat up so quick that he was paralyzed by pain and started coughing up blood as he fell back down onto the hospital bed.

Ino squealed as she ran to follow Choji out of the room to find a nurse.

Kankuro just looked up to give him a quizzical look. Gaara simply ignored him altogether; he couldn't remove his gaze from the unconscious form of his older sister lying on the hospital bed in front of him.

A nurse came rushing in followed closely by Ino and Choji. After one look at Shikamaru and the nurse immediately got very nervous. Evidently he must've looked worst than he thought.

" Ino, Choji I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave Shikamaru needs his rest."

" But," Ino began.

" Come on Ino let's go."

" But. . . oh alright"

And she and Choji left with out another word.

Now the nurse turned to Gaara and Kankuro.

" I'm sorry but you two have to leave also."

Kankuro nodded.

" Come on Gaara we'll come back tomorrow."

Finally Gaara tore his gaze from his sister.

" Fine."

And they left.

" Shikamaru you shouldn't get to excited you were hurt pretty bad in the crash." The nurse said as she started to inject him with a clotting agent.

" Ouch. Um what happened?"

" Oh, well it seems that the driver of a large tractor trailer fell asleep at the wheel and plowed into your parked car. The driver was killed on impact.

"You suffered injuries to your chest as well as some fractures to your spine, but with a little bit of rest you should be fine."

" What about Temari?"

" Your girlfriend," She said while nodding towards the bed behind the curtain. " Wasn't as lucky as you. It seems that she was thrown several yards from the vehicle and landed on her head. In addition to that, she has several broken bones and lacerations to her face."

" Oh, is she going to be ok?"

" We think so but her recovery time is going to be much longer then yours. For one thing she has to wake up first."

This time Shikamaru wouldn't even answer. After several long minutes the nurse finally left. Leaving Shikamaru alone with the sleeping Temari.

He climbed out of bed and made his way across the room to Temari.

When he reached her bed he sat down beside her and began to play with her hair the same way he does to wake her up when she sleeps over his house. After a few minutes he gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Temari, Temari please, Temari please wake up." Shikamaru pleaded with the sleeping Temari over and over again while slowly nudging her.

He eventually gave up and, defeated, started towards his own bed.

" Sh-Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru quickly ran back to Temari's bedside.

" Its ok, I'm here."

" Shikamaru what happened?"

" Some guy fell asleep at the wheel and hit into us. You were thrown from the car and hit your head." He leans in and kisses her on her lips.

" What about you?"

" I just got a few bruises."

" Shikamaru?"

" Hm?"

" I love you."

" I love you too." He kissed her on her forehead and they fell asleep together.

**Shade8: **This chapter ended the same way, as the first one didn't it. Well please review. The next chapter will come out in about a week so that's it.


	3. Chapter 3 HER BROTHERS' WRATH

Shade8: OK here's the third chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy it

**Shade8:** OK here's the third chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Now I know the past two chapters have been really short so I decided to make this chapter more than 1000 words. Yeah and also I would like to say I'm very disappointed I got 214 hits and two reviews. So a big thanks to **Temari777** and **smurfje **the only people to review. Now my chapters will have more words so I want more reviews. All right enough trying to make you people feel guilty it's a lost cause, on with the chapter!

**HER BROTHERS' WRATH**

"AAAAHH" A blood-curdling scream rang out in the hospital room and Shikamaru awoke with a start. He found Temari in a cold sweat shaking and crying in a fetal position. He reached out a hand to her and gently touched her shoulder. She gasped and flinched away.

"Temari what's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Shi…ka…maru" She said between sobs. She quickly turned around; wrapping her arms around his waist and began crying into his chest.

"Its ok. Tell me what's wrong" Shikamaru responded and began stroking her hair his shirt now utterly soaked with tears. She didn't answer but shook with tears and cried even harder than before.

After several minutes her tears started to die down and be replaced by Temari's steady breathing signifying sleep. Eventually Shikamaru joined her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shikamaru's POV

"Hey, Shikamaru wake up quick!"

"hhhhhmmmmmm"

Slap!

"OW!" Oh great Ino and Choji again. "Ino what he fuck is your problem!"

"You're my problem lazy ass! Come on get up Gaara and Kankuro are coming and if they see you sleeping with they're sister they'll kill you for real this time"

"Shit" Ino's right the last time they caught us sleeping together they almost killed me. If Temari hadn't stepped in I would be lying six feet under in a coffin of sand right now. I quickly moved into my own bed. Just as the most protective little brothers in the world came in and took their usual seats at the foot of Temari's bed.

"Good morning Gaara, Kankuro." I said politely trying to get on their good side.

"Morning" Kankuro replied back without looking at me, arrogant bastard. Gaara simply ignored me altogether as usual. Oh great they're going to kill me_._

"Um, right, well, I got Temari to wake up last night."

"Ok." Jerk off you could be a little bit more excited about that.

"Shikamaru!"Ok now I'm really in for it.

"Hi mom. Um where's dad."

"Your father is on a mission right now. Hello Ino, Choji can you leave please I want to have a talk with my son."

"Of course Mrs. Nara. Good bye Shikamaru." There goes Choji.

" See ya later Shikamaru." And there goes Ino. Well now that there's nowhere to run I'm going to get an ear full.

"Shikamaru what is wrong with you. Not only did you endanger your own girlfriend by not making her wear a seatbelt but you also were driving recklessly and could've hurt someone else."

"One, why thanks mom it's nice to see you show interest in your own son's well being. Two, when we got hit we were parked. Three we were wearing our seatbelts when I was driving and four I wasn't driving recklessly."

"Fine Shikamaru if you're not going to tell me the truth I'm going to ask Tsunade what really happened."

"Mom I-"

"Mrs. Nara, Shikamaru is telling the truth." Gaara? Did Gaara just speak, and on my behalf too?!

"And who are you" Oh boy now _he's_ in for it.

"I'm Gaara the Kazekage of the sand village and Temari's younger brother."

"Oh the Kazekage, of _course_. I'll come by to see you again tomorrow Shikamaru."

"Ok bye." She left he room leaving me with two possibly psychopathic killers. "Um thank you Gaara."

"Hn." Well back to ignoring me I guess.

Hey why the hell is Kankuro getting up? Did he just lock the door? Holy shit they're really going to kill me this time. Aw man just when I thought they were being nice too.

"Now while Temari is still sleeping. Shikamaru we have some questions for you and you better answer them truthfully." Gaara said threateningly in his creepy voice.

"Honestly I wouldn't dream of lying to you." The reason for that is there are only two things I'm afraid of: First Temari getting hurt, yeah yeah all romantic and all. Second her brothers' wrath if she gets hurt.

"Good then we're on the same page hear." Kankuro said as he moved his chair around to face me and sat down in it. Hey what the hell when did Gaara move his chair. Oh god they're seriously going to kill me.

"Alright first why were you up on that cliff?" That was Gaara again.

Oh shit that's right they live in Suna they don't know that's a make out spot called kissing rock.

"Well." Kankuro's angry voice awoke me out of my stupor.

"Um you see we were… I mean that cliff is… you see… well…"

"ENOUGH! Just tell us why you were there." _Man_ Kankuro is freaking loud.

"Thatcliffisamakeoutspotcalledkissingrock." I said that as fast as I could trying to get this done as fast as possible, maybe they'll let me say good-bye to Temari before they kill me.

Gaara and Kankuro were fucking pissed. In one swift motion Kankuro was on his feet and his chair was flying through the air aimed right for my head. I barely dodged it; ok maybe I won't get to say good-bye.

"Calm down Kankuro." _Calm down!_ That guy needs a _straightjacket._

"Fine second questioned why was her shirt unbuttoned? And don't babble on like a retard this time."

Oh just kill me already this is pure torture.

"It's a make out spot what do you _think_." Oh God that wasn't smart maybe it'll be quick and painless when they kill me.

"Kankuro, Gaara what are you doing here?!" _Yes_! This is the second time Temari saved me from her brothers.

"Hey Temari we heard you were in the hospital we had to come see if you were ok." Kankuro answered his sister as he leaned in to give her a kiss hardly taking his eyes off me.

"Hi Temari how are you feeling?" Gaara asked finally showing emotion by smiling at his sister. These guys are _crazy_ are they bipolar or something?

"I feel ok. Who'd you leave in charge Gaara?"

"Baki. Look Temari me and Kankuro were just leaving we'll see you later ok." Gaara said that _way_ to nicely.

"Aw ok see you later then."

"Bye." Kankuro said with a smile. "Shikamaru what's with that face you look like you think we're going to kill you or something?" they walked out.

No it's going to be a long and painful death.

"Temari your brothers are psychotic!"

**Shade8:** Yeah that was 1240 words. Now it took me a long time to write this chapter so if you have any ideas I would love to include them in my story thank you. I also decided that each chapter is going to be mostly written through either Temari's or Shikamaru's point of view.


End file.
